Against All Odds
by capoupascap
Summary: She knew not to like his silver-blonde hair and blue eyes. To never fall for him. But she did. And then there's also the familiar shaggy black hair with the warm smile. The one she kept on swearing "It's just platonic!" But it wasn't. A H/Hr/D story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing a Harry Potter fic. Truthfully, the fics here intimidate me because they're so amazing and I could never write that good. Anyways, this will be a very short series, focusing on a love triangle between H/Hr/D, consisting of 7-8 chapters. I hope you enjoy!  
**

Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter, then Romione wouldn't have happened and neither would've Harry/Ginny. But they did. So no, I own nothing cool unfortunately. But props to J.K. Rowling though!

* * *

_I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
_**Skinny Love - Bon Iver**

"Draco, have you seen my planner?" Hermione Granger walked to his desk and asked him with sad big brown eyes.

"No," was all he answered without looking up.

"I haven't seen it all morning though I swear I've put it in my bag," she said sadly. "I couldn't find it anywhere near my desk," her head motioned far across the office to where her desk was.

"So you expect it to be running around the office?" Draco Malfoy mocked her finally looking up to her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ha, ha, Draco," Hermione put her hand on her hip, "I might've dropped it somewhere."

"And how might I have a clue to what your little notebook looks like?" he lied, of course he knew what her agenda looks like. Hermione shrugged still looking down. Draco felt almost sorry but rolled his eyes instead, "Have you tried summoning it?"

"You don't actually think I haven't tried that a million times already, do you?" she said unbelievably. "And besides you need to know the general area of where the object is and I haven't got a clue. So yes, Draco, I've tried summoning it, it obviously didn't work."

"Well sorry then, just trying to be helpful here, Granger. Why can't you just get a new planner?"

"Draco," she said in a pleading tone. "My whole life is in that planner."

"Then get a new life."

Hermione folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, "I can't believe I just wasted 5 minutes of my life trying to get you to help me. I should've known better. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Malfoy." She turned around and walked away.

Draco stared at her slim figure as she walked. The white blouse and gray skirt she chose that day complimented her lean figure very well. Draco saw her head still looking around the room as she ran her hand through her hair a couple of times. It took everything Draco had to just sit there and pretend he doesn't care. Apparently everything he had wasn't enough. He soon found himself walking over to her and tapped her shoulder, "Why don't I help you look. I have nothing better to do anyway."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Draco."

Draco tried not to smile back as he rubbed the back of his neck. He said in the most casual way, "Well if you can't summon it from wherever you've tried summoning it from, then it must not be there."

"I think that's very obvious," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well doesn't that just cut off a dozen possible locations?"

Hermione stopped at her tracks, "You make a good point. But that only means we still have a dozen more possible locations."

"Still, it is progress. I'm not a loon you know," Draco pouted.

"That doesn't make you a genius either," Hermione laughed.

"Well neither are you," Draco scoffed lightly.

A tint of pink reached Hermione's cheeks as her eyes grew a bit. She had been so used to hearing Harry and Ron calling her a genius every time they're together, she almost forgot she isn't actually one. But she regained her cool and simply said, "I know that Malfoy."

Draco laughed, and Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy for laughing over absolutely nothing. "What is it?"

"You're mad because I said that you're not a genius," Draco said.

"I'm not mad!"

"Did you realize that when you're at the very least civil to me you call me Draco, and then when you get angry at me, you call me Malfoy instead?" Draco told her. "It's pretty clear that you're upset because of what I said earlier."

Hermione closed her open mouth and even smiled a bit as she said, "Am I that obvious?"

"Most of times you are, but I like you that way," he said and his eyes grew as he realized what had just slipped through his lips. He cursed himself in his head.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked, not sure she heard right.

"I said," Draco continued as he thought of a good comeback that would get her off his back. "I said I like you better when you're being obvious because at least then you don't make me want to kick myself for not understanding you Granger."

"Oh," Hermione said but then she smiled at him as she joked, "Funny, I could've sworn I heard you said you liked me."

"As if, Granger," he rolled his eyes.

"I have a first name, Draco," she was still smiling.

"Yes, Hermione," he went along. "Unlike you, whatever I call you doesn't tell anything about what I'm thinking of you. Doesn't matter anyway, we're looking for your agenda, remember?"

Hermione shook her head as a sign that she was going to focus though she was still smiling, "Right you are."

They were across the long room when they reached Hermione's work desk. Draco saw a book with black leather case sitting on top of it. He narrowed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing anything, "Isn't that the agenda you were looking for Hermione?"

Hermione barely looked at it before saying, "Why yes! Yes it is."

Draco didn't understand what just happened, "B—But, that means it's been on your desk this whole time? Why didn't you see it then?"

Hermione shrugged slightly, "It must've slipped my sight I suppose. Thank you for your help Draco. Although it appears that perhaps all you did was just walk me to my desk." Hermione smiled secretively, as if it wasn't obvious enough that she was just messing with him.

Apparently it wasn't obvious enough to Draco, he grinned and shook his head, "See times like these are times when I do want to kick myself for not understanding whatever you've just said or done Granger."

Hermione sat on her chair and rested her chin on her hands as she said, "Well then you must be a loon after all Malfoy."

.....

_It was terrible at first when he realized she was working in the Ministry as well. Needless to say, it was aggravating when he found out they were working in the same department. They never really got along. Even after the war they were barely civil with each other. He's hated her all his childhood and he assumed the feeling was mutual. _

_In their seventh year back at Hogwarts, she started acting a bit nicer to him. Smiled at him a couple of times here and there—she was the only one who had even the slightest faith that he would change after the war. And he did of course. He stopped hating her, but that doesn't mean he's close to liking her. _

_As much as he could, he tried to wipe away all bad memories of his past. Lost contact with almost everyone he knew back in Hogwarts. A few of them he was still friends with like Blaise Zabini. But amongst them all, he made sure he didn't want anything more to do with Gryffindors—especially _those _three. But now he was stuck in the same job with her. He's considered in not taking the job plenty of times, he finally decided to just go along with it. _

_At the first day of work, when he sat down on his desk early in the morning, he noticed a pair of eyes looking towards him. He knew it was Hermione Granger who was looking at him. There was no one else in the room that early in the morning besides them. In his head he kept hoping that she wouldn't dare walk over to him. She did. _

"_Draco Malfoy, I didn't know we were going to be working in the same department. I look forward to working with you Draco," she smiled at him. He refused to look up at her, which caused her smile to turn into a frown. "Don't act as if you don't know me Malfoy. I'm trying to be nice here, the least you could do is say the same thing back to me." _

_Draco barely looked at her when he said, "I'm sorry, could you keep it down? I'm trying to work here." _

"_You're not working on anything Malfoy. If you were going to lie, lie better," she said. He stayed silent. She groaned and folded her arms, "Well fine then, if you're insisting that we act as if we don't know each other WE WILL!" _

_She stomped her foot in a dramatic way and walked away. Draco felt relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. But then she did the unexpected. She turned around and walked back to his desk with a smile on her face. She offered him her hand and said in the most cheerful way, "Hello there, I'm Hermione Granger." _

_Draco stared at her, "What are you doing?" _

"_I'm introducing my self of course! It's what people do when they've never met each other," she explained. "Go on then, your turn. What's your name?" _

_He stayed quiet for a bit before playing along, "I'm Draco Malfoy." _

_Hermione grabbed his hand and shook it real hard, "Pleased to meet you, Draco. I look forward to working with you." _

_Draco almost laughed at this and thought he should say, "I look forward to working with you too." But instead he found himself saying, "Can't say the same for you, Granger." _

_Hermione on the other hand did in fact laugh at the familiarity of what he just said. "Oh but Mr. Malfoy, why would you say so? We barely know each other," she teased and he actually laughed a little. _

_It wasn't long after that first re-encounter with her that he suddenly felt good with having her around. She was funny and smart and he liked talking to her because of that. They started to become more and more friendlier towards each other even though they still pretend as if they dislike each other. _

_Sometimes they would have their coffee breaks together and just hang out. Teases and jokes were still thrown here and there, but that was how they felt comfortable with each other. Because admit it, if they were _too _nice with each other, it would be weird. _

_And then it only took him 3 and a half months to realize that he actually liked Hermione Granger as a person. _

**Reviews brighten my day ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter here :-) **

Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter, nobody would've died, everyone would've lived happily ever after, and there'd be a witch named after myself cramped in the story somewhere. The writing would've been horrendous! So you should thank God, JKR owns Harry Potter.

She was sitting at the coffee house, waiting for someone after receiving an unexpected text. She sipped her coffee and frequently checked her watch. _Late as usual that boy, _she said to herself. She knew it was the other way around, she came way too early. But she was really excited to see him again.

She sat at the table nearest to the window so that she could see him when he's arrived. But it was from behind her, the familiar and long awaited voice that greeted her, "Waiting for someone love?"

She got up startled, saw her best friend and went to give him a hug, "Bloody hell-" (and this surprised him a bit since Hermione never use any words of the sort) "if it isn't the famous Mr. Harry James Potter gracing us with his presence."

"You flatter me too much, Mione," he chuckled as she let go of the hug. Hermione gestured for him to take the seat in front of her, and he sat down. For a while they just stared at each other, both with stupid smiles on their faces and then they laughed. "Good Godric, I've missed you Hermione."

"And of course I've missed you too. So what brings you back so soon Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Oh you know," he shrugged and Hermione sensed something off in his tone. "My case was done, figured a trip home wouldn't hurt."

Again Hermione noticed that he wasn't telling the truth, 10 years of knowing someone as close as they were could make you an expert at stuff like that, but he just got back from Russia and she wanted to keep things as light as possible. "I still don't understand why you had to travel so far to Russia."

"Well the dark wizard was British wasn't he?"

"Yes, but he chose to escape to Russia, let it be their business," said Hermione, making them both laugh.

After the usual conversation of how everyone they know were doing, Harry finally touched the subject she knew they were bound to talk about. "So I heard from—um—Ginny that-" (Hermione found it a bit odd that Harry had difficulty saying Ginny's name) "—you and Ron broke it off?" (Hermione lifted her right hand, and it took Harry a while to realize she wasn't wearing her engagement ring.) "_Fuck_. You okay?"

"Actually, I myself am surprised to say I'm completely fine. It happened months ago. The decision was mutual. Long distance just didn't work for us. We set off on good terms. And yeah, I guess we were just better as friends anyway," she smiled, her words were mostly true but of course it was still sad. Harry was still looking at her thoughtfully, like he expected her to break all of a sudden. She chuckled, "Oh stop looking at me like that."

"Why didn't you just talk to me?"

Hermione smiled playfully, "Don't be silly. I wouldn't want to burden you when you're in the middle of an important Auror duty."

"That's just stupid," he said. When Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, he smiled back, "Russia could handle that dark wizard by themselves for an hour while I talk to my best friend." They laughed again. "And how is Ron doing then?"

Hermione sighed, "I think he took it harder than I did. And then when he realized he was the one taking things harder, it made it even harder on him. But I expect he's already back on his feet over there in Australia, trying to figure out the fugitive's next move." Since the air around them was tense already, she finally decided to find out what's bugging him. "So where's Ginny? Why isn't she here with us? Didn't she come home with you?"

"N-nah she decided to stay in Russia."

Hermione noticed something wrong with the subject 'Ginny', "Harry, are things alright with you and Ginny?"

Harry seemed to hesitate before telling her, he straightened up in his seat. "We had quite a terrible row two weeks ago, and honestly, we might not make it," he lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers.

She almost choked her breath, "A-a divorce?"

"I don't really know. For now, we're just spending some time apart. She's the one who insisted."

"Oh goodness Harry, is that why you're back home?"

Harry nodded, "But I'll probably leave soon. Heard there's a new case I could help with in Turkey—,"

"Stay in London," said Hermione eagerly, cutting him off. Harry raised an eyebrow at her suggestion, "Really Harry, it was horrible – terribly horribly horrid – when you were away. I missed you too much. Just stay here in London."

He chuckled, "Right and what am I supposed to do in London all by myself?"

"You won't be on your own, I'm here. And you could do what you supposedly came here for," answered Hermione. "Have some time off. Figure out what you want."

He seemed to consider it for quite a while but he finally nodded and agreed.

…

"G'morning Granger," he greeted her with a grin on his face. "You're late today."

"Morning Draco," she answered with a funny look on her face. "I'm not late."

"No, I'm pretty sure you're late. You were supposed to arrive 20 minutes ago – like always."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and giggled, "You are such a creepy stalker." ("Only to those potentially harmful to my existence," he added quickly) "If you must know," she continued. "I woke up a bit late today. Harry came back and—,"

"Harry? Oh you mean Potter," he snorted, expressing his disgust at his name.

"Yes, that Harry," said Hermione.

"What's he doing in town?" asked Draco with an unpleasant tone.

"He's come back to visit and… take some time off."

"Great. Oh well whatever I suppose, 's not like I'll bump into the goddamn bloke anyway," Draco rolled his eyes and immediately laughed (bitterly) at the irony of what he just said because Harry appeared right next to Hermione holding out a cup of coffee.

He looked a bit surprised to see Draco there, "What in Merlin's name are you—," (Draco didn't like how weird it felt when he realized Hermione might've never mentioned him to Potter. Stupid Potter.) "Oh right, I forgot Hermione said you two work together now." (and then an unrecognized flush of relief flowed through his body) "See, that's why I chose to be an auror, Mione. Scumbags like him would never be able to be one."

"Harry," warned Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes, though he tightened his grip on the wand in his pocket, "As much as I miss our usual banter while you were away, Potter. I should be the one asking, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to be here?"

"Just answer the fucking question."

Harry inhaled a deep breath and answered, "I'm here to see Hermione obviously."

"Right, so you've seen her. Could you get the fuck out now?" Draco spat with disgust.

"Draco!"

Harry's eyes bulged in surprise, "_Draco? _Don't you mean Malfoy, 'Mione?"

"Let the woman call me anyway she wants Potter! Who are you? Her father?" Obviously Draco was not ashamed to admit that he and Hermione were friends now, and how he hoped Hermione felt the same way.

Hermione, admittedly, was a bit (and pleasantly) surprised to see that Draco wasn't trying to hide their friendship in front of people they know. She rolled her eyes at Harry and placed her hand on her hip, "Really Harry, you could try to be the bigger person here. Draco's a friend now."

("Well Hermione's friend that is, not yours Potter," the blonde added quickly.)

"And Draco," Hermione continued. Now turning to face him. "Harry's my best friend, he can visit me anytime he wants, alright?"

Draco tensed up, he had of course expected Hermione to say something like that, but he did not expect to feel like shit and think _right who the fuck did I think I was? _when she said that Harry was her best friend. Of course 4 months of getting coffee together all the time didn't make him the most important person in her whole social life (not that he wanted to be anyway).

Harry shook his head to show that he's had enough, "I need to use the loo. Seeing this prat makes me want to vomit." And then he left the room.

Hermione shifted on her legs to clean her desk _and _not look at Draco who was eyeing her intensely. "Don't you think that it's not fair for me to have to see Potter's hideous face any time he feels like visiting? I already have to go through the day disgusted at the amount of paperwork they've given me, and if you add Potter to that list. I might actually get sick." Draco knew how stupid he sounded like but he was just so angry.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Don't be such a melodramatic pussy Draco."

"All I'm asking for is a compromise. I'm fine with him being around two days a week, but more than that I won't be civil," he threatened, though he didn't mean to – he was past his dark days.

Hermione took it as a challenge, "No Malfoy," (Draco understood the implications this went with) "Harry's my best friend. This office and, or, the ministry does not belong to the Malfoy name. Therefore, Harry should be allowed to visit whenever he felt like it."

Draco growled, "Fine, then best he stay the fuck out of my sight. And maybe you should too," he added quietly and he walked away.

"What's gotten his knickers in a twist?" her co-worker who just arrived asked.

Hermione kept on staring at Draco who was walking quickly to his desk. She shrugged and sighed, "Beats me."


End file.
